Tolerably, Intolerable
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Reposted to FFN. M for theme/topics. A new person has transferred into Class 1-A. Who is she? What's her quirk? And what is her connection to Izuka Midoryama and Katsuki Bakugo? The latter of whom seems to have a very personal vendetta against her. Claiming she is a quirkless idiot. This story touches upon trauma and PTSD!
1. Important Notice, Please Read

Dear Readers,

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work's I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user(no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site are clear on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I(at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous(whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they** "****_deem_****"** as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our Own(AO3), Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - _**Fanfiction and what it is!**_ Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be _**Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not**_. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. of is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

**_Good Constructive Criticism_** (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you, the user/reviewer, feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

_**Bad Constructive Criticism**_ (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving the story. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly(nobodies shit smells like fucking roses, get real). When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap or worse (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because you the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit your needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, or even people, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media ( does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called _**Cyberbullying**_. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last month or two to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on _**Cyberbullying laws**_, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the USA if a person is found guilty of _**Cyberbullying**_, they can pay fines up to 5,000USD(Max) and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user of has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds and to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap or worse, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by an explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) or I block that user from leaving reviews. Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this _**trolling Cyberbully**_, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid to us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact, untrue.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to years ago: the _**"Report"**_ button and the _**"Block"**_ feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Users about other Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to _**Cyberbullying**_ and is a huge no-no.

If a user/Author blocks another User/author/reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, needs to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit **_their_** damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not **_FUCK_** it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, look at that review. I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is **_my_** opinion, **_my_** thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS For the record, I had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"****_allowed_****"** back them. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from , meaning their IP Address). I was scared (_**Cyberbullying**_ was not a thing like that at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies, rape (and subsequential loss of twins that resulted from that) as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. ch 1 Opening Scene

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters in it, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-san. Nor do I own Boku no Hero Academia or the characters in it, they belong to Kōhei Horikoshi. **

**Author's Notes: This story was spawned thanks to a friend, Dylan606. And I will state right now that if you don't like certain tropes: IE Kagome is like a big sister/adoptive mother to Shippo. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**__**.**_ **Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**. As this is the only **_**WARNING**_ **I am giving, and that is out of politeness.**

* * *

Hands shoved into his pockets, Katsuki Bakugo walked in silence to school. Red eyes narrowed, teeth grinding together and only adding to his aura of _fuck-off-or-I'll-murder-you_, which drew quite a few stares, if not whispers, from those around him.

There was still time until they left for the summer training camp. And the reason he was in such a foul mood would be seen every day in the classroom until then. It is only serving to further ruin any chance of it improving.

A loud rumble from above caused him to lift his gaze, just as his face was pelted with a few drops of water. Just what he needed, rain. Muttering a few choice very vulgar words Katsuki picked up his pace. So he wouldn't be entirely drenched by the time he arrived at school

* * *

Izuku sat at his desk, glancing around the room and taking stock of his classmate's moods and having watched all but Todoroki and Yaoyorozu's exams, quickly jotting notes in his book. A compendium he was compiling for his knowledge. It had already helped him.

Sighing as he finished, Izuku looked up as the 1-A classroom door was slammed open. Not too surprised to see it was Kaa-chan, making him flinch.

He already knew where most of his foul mood was from. Izuku lowered his eyes to his desktop. He was closing his notebook as well. Not bothering to look up as a shadow fell over him. Waiting patiently until it moved and Kaa-chan sat in his desk right in front of him.

Slowly letting the tension in his shoulders relax, Izuku lifted his head just as the bell for class rang. Quickly noting that their teacher had not arrived, which was strange since the man's first lesson on their first day had been about punctuality.

* * *

She stood there looking out the window. Realizing it was ironic that the sky was the same as the day she had to leave Japan seven years ago. Gray and rainy. She was sighing as she hugged herself.

"Kagome?"

Turning at the sound of her name, she looked at those gathered. Putting a smile firmly in place.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Everything is almost done. You can go to class now. Aizawa will show you the way since he will be your teacher," Principal Nezu said.

Giving a small nod of her head, Kagome looked at Aizawa, who looked like he'd rather be somewhere else. When he stood and walked from the office, she quickly followed. Letting her eyes roam and memorize the route to what would be her class for however long she was allowed to stay at U.A. High.

The walk was short, barely five minutes, as they came to a stop outside a class labeled as 1-A. Sounds of talking coming through the door. A slight slumping of Aizawa's shoulder, as his area showed her his annoyance.

"Stay, I will call you in," he muttered.

Not answering as he was already pulling the door open. Instead, Kagome crept up to the edge and listened.

"_**You all fail!**_" Aizawa said in a bland voice. His words were bringing a chorus of upset moans and gasps.

"Aizawa-sensei, why does everyone fail?" A male voice asked in polite tones.

Silence hung heavy in the air before a long-suffering sigh was heard.

"Because half of you were not seated. And the other half of you did not get them seated and ready for class," Aizawa stated. "Thus, you all fail at being prepared for class even if I'm not on time. Also, it's your duty as class president to make sure they adhere to the rules, Iida."

Unable to help it, Kagome brought her hands up in an attempt to smother the giggles that were escaping her. Only to hear another long-suffering sigh from inside the classroom, that was now extremely quiet as she felt the aura's turn curious, thanks to her little slip-up.

"That noise is my reason for being late this morning," Aizawa said" We are getting a transfer student to our class. You can get there and introduce yourself now."

Flinching, Kagome took a deep breath, smoothed out the skirt to her school uniform, and stepped around the door frame and into the classroom. Keeping her eyes on Aizawa as a collective gasp rang out. Pausing next to him, she turned slowly to face everyone, her eyes roaming over them all.

"Hello, I'm Higurashi, Kagome. I just returned to Japan, please treat me well," She said, bowing at the waist for but a few seconds, before righting herself.

The silence lasted for but a few seconds; then, the questions started coming. Kagome put a bigger smile on her face as she glanced at her homeroom teacher. She was silently asking him if it was okay to answer, or if he wanted to just start class. Receiving a barely visible tilt of his head to indicate she should answer the questions.

Looking back at the others, she let her eyes shift around the classroom, before stopping on a boy with spiky red hair. Pointing to him, only to see a surprise register on his face.

"Oh! I am Kijiro Kirishima. How old are you?"

Blinking, Kagome chuckled as she answered, "Fifteen, but I will be sixteen in July."

Quickly Kagome pointed to another student, who was only visible due to the uniform, a female uniform.

"Hi, I'm Toru Hagakure. Did you already pick your hero name, and is it related to your quirk?"

The question made Kagome pause, feeling impish, so letting her smile turn teasing as she gave her reply, "Yes and Yes."

The expectant looks were quickly replaced with either disappointment or amusement at how she answered. When they calmed down, Kagome pointed to a short boy with what looked like curly hair.

"Hi, Minoru Mineta. What're your measurements?"

Pursuing her lips as a collective groan rang out. It was amusing seeing the girls' reactions versus the boys. Kagome bit back a fit of laughter.

"Classified at the highest security level. Now try asking a more rational question Mineta-kun." was her response, deciding to give him one more chance. The poor boy was flushed and slumped a bit in his desk.

"Fine, you said you just returned to Japan. What prefecture were you from?"

Kagome let her eyes flicker to the ground for a second, as her smile faltered. It was a good question. "I was from the Shizuoka Prefecture," she said, after lifting her eyes back up to look at every one.

Their reactions were surprising, well except for two particular ones. But Kagome had expected that. This just meant that there'd be more personal questions at some point. So, figuring that the next person would be the last since she could feel her teacher's aura fluctuate, Kagome pointed to a tall girl with black hair up in a ponytail. Who just blinked once, before smiling politely.

'Hello, I am Momo Yaoyorozu. What are your Hero name and it's relation to your quirk?"

At the question, Kagome smiled brightly at Momo, pleasantly surprised. Figuring nobody would be direct about asking that particular question set. But clearly, she had thought wrong. And could see the glimmer of intelligence in the girl's eyes.

"My hero's name is Tama, as in Soul, " Kagome stated, pausing for a moment. "And I guess you could say its relation is because my quirk is the manipulation of..."

A soft, but audible mewl cut her off as she was explaining. Only to feel her hair shift from around her neck, before something soft rubbed against her cheek. She was causing the other students, especially the girls, to react with gasp and coos. All while, Kagome just lifted her hand and used a finger to scratch under a cream-colored chin.

"Oh, you decided to wake up, Kirara?" she teased her small companion before lifting them down from her shoulder to hold in her arms.

The smile on her face only got wider as Kagome, until a cough came Aizawa, instantly silencing the class quickly and efficiently.

"That's quite enough. We still have things to do," Aizawa-sensei said, pausing. Iida, since you are class president, at Lunch, you are to show Miss Higurashi around the school."

A tall, bespectacled boy stood up, stiff as a board, and bowed his head while speaking his affirmation.

"Kagome, since we do not have a desk for you or books. You'll be sharing with Iida until after Lunch. Now go sit," Aizawa commanded.

Turning and giving him a small bow, Kagome slowly made her way to the still-standing boy. She could feel an intense stare boring into her back as she reached her destination. Only to have Iida motion for her to sit. With a slight tilt of her head in gratitude, Kagome sat, Iida, kneeling by her.

"All right, time to hand out the results of your end of term exams," Aizawa said. "Also, everyone will be attending the boot camp."

Loud cheers went throughout the classroom. As well as comments about their teacher lying all the time.

_**TBC!**_


	3. ch 2 Maternal Insight

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters in it, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-san. Nor do I own Boku no Hero Academia or the characters in it, they belong to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

The rain had stopped, and the sun was peeking through the clouds as Kagome walked out of the school. She was surrounded by a few of her classmates, as well as a few from Class 2-A. Questions had been the Modus Operandi for her all day, especially since lunch. It was to be expected, this was a normal thing as far as she could recall, par for the course with a new student. But Iida had shocked her with his slightly pointed questions.

He was asking her to clarify that her last name was not a common one before connecting her to her family's shrine. To which she had, of course, not denied. Only to pose a question back to him and be further shocked. He came from one of the more prestigious Hero families, and apparently, they used to visit her family's shrine for the new year, Senbon and Obon. He recalled seeing a blue-eyed girl around that time helping out.

Which had, of course, brought up her being abroad. She told them where she had gone and lived, studied. India, China, Tibet, Italy, England, and America. Of course, Iida pointed out that those were still some of the last religious bastions in the world today. He was right. Many were turning away from the gods, but that was to be expected with the quirks. Humans were becoming more godlike with each passing generation. Though it had been asked, that those of the religious families only breed to stay pure and quirkless, how she got one.

This was a question she had prepared for in case it ever came up. Explaining that genetics was a strange thing. And that it was a very slim chance, but everyone that was quirkless carried the potential to have it become active in their genes, especially the newer generations. Nothing was certain. Mutations or adaptations happened all the time. Her words had a few heads, including staff, nodding in agreement.

From that, the topic of the prefecture she'd lived in growing up had them asking if she knew Midoriya and Bakugo. It was a short-lived topic due to an explosion, but not before she said, yes. That she knew both of them since kindergarten, she was causing Midoriya to look away and blush in what she always thought was a very cute manner. And it also helped set things up for later if trouble ever came rearing its ugly head.

"What the hell is a little brat like you doing here? How the fuck did you even get on school grounds?"

A small twitch at the corner of her eye, Kagome looked straightforward, body going still at what she saw. There was Katsuki, back to them, and Eijiro standing next to him. The latter had a slightly worried look on his face as he seemed to try to calm Katsuki down. Who was holding up a small child that was barely visible to her eyes? Narrowing them, the smile slipping from her face as she felt her maternal instincts kick in. Not caring that she was practically running over there until she saw the child he had by the back of the shirt.

The way Eijiro paused when she appeared right between the two of them, Kagome guess she had that wonderfully dark aura around her and a bitter smile on her face. Not even saying a thing as Bakugo started to turn to see who just arrived, Kagome let her hand snap up, grabbing the tip of his earlobe between her thumb and pointer finger and twisted it sharply. The motion brought back old memories of their childhood. Then with a sharp jerk downwards, she brought him down with a cry of pain as his red eyes tried to make her explode.

Uncaring as she reached her other arm out, wrapping it protectively around the child, who looked at her with wide spring green eyes. Once Bakugo let the child go, Kagome knelt and put the child on the ground before spinning around where she knelt, still holding his ear and meeting his gaze head-on, unafraid. While her senses picked up the rest of the students surrounding them, their aura telling her that they were going through a myriad of emotions at what they'd just seen.

"I see you still haven't changed at all. A large superficial ego and need to pick on those who are smaller and weaker, Katsuki!" she said, making her words honey sweet.

The snarl he gave her as he stayed still, knowing full well that trying to pull away or use his quirk would make this end that much more painfully. Having tried blowing Kagome up more than a few times when she came to Midoriya aide. His silence was all telling as he just stayed crouched there before her. Murder flashing in his eyes as she leaned in till she was nose to nose with him. She was drawing a few comments that were mostly unintelligible to either of them.

"Let me make this clear Ka-tsu-ki... if I ever catch you laying a hand on a child like that again. You will wish this is the only thing I do to you. Because my time away from Japan only served to bolster my resolve against jerks like you," she growled as she flicked her hand, snapping the fingers around the earlobe, still smiling and words honey sweet. (It is a real thing, I do it to my brothers... A lot.)

His cry went unnoticed by her as she stood up, turning her attention to the boy, who was trying to back away. Who shrank under her harsh glare as he looked like he was going to cry.

"And you, Shippo Higurashi, what are you doing here? Why in the name of the gods did you leave the shrine?" she asked, her voice softening a great deal as she jostled him until he was secured on her hip.

"I... I... didn't... I wanted to be with you, mama Kagome," came the quiet reply.

Sighing, Kagome couldn't help it as she smiled and held a hand out to Shippo. He instantly took it, clasping it as hard as he could. It was at that moment; reality checked back in. He was making her acutely aware of everyone else around her. And the fact that Shippo called her mother.

"Uh... Higurashi-san... You are that boy's mother?" Uraraka asked.

Blinking rapidly as her cheeks colored, Kagome looked to the skies, silently asking the gods why they did things like this to her. Turning her gaze downwards, she met the girl's gaze, before looking at everyone else.

"Yes and no. Shippo is not my biological child but is under the care of my family. His parents... well most know of his mother, the hero Party Favor, Illusionist, and plant manipulator extraordinaire. His father was a Kitsune man, an animal quirk user." she said softly, as she felt Shippo bury his face into the side of her leg. "They have been friends of my family for a long time. While I was in Tibet, I met up with them again. Shippo was a little over a year old. They were killed."

In her words, she watched those gathered around them look shocked and horrified. It was a sad fact, but a true one. While they processed that information, Kagome knelt once more, pulling Shippo into her arms and standing up and letting him cling to her tightly as Kirara mewled from inside her bag. She was making him smile and reach for the two-tailed cat.

"So, you take care of the boy?" Todoroki asked.

Looking at him, she smiled sadly as she just nodded her head in agreement. While said boy smiled as Kirara climbed out of her bag and into his open arm.

"Because my family was good friends with them, at eleven years old, I became a temporary guardian. And as soon as I turn eighteen, I am legally adopting him by Japan's laws," she said.

The look of shock on their faces didn't phase her; she was used to it after having explained it so many times over the last four years. It was then that her phone decided to ring further, stalling any more questions. Not even having to look at the screen as she pulled it from her school bag and running her thumb to unlock the screen, then handing it to Shippo, who looked scared.

"You know what you need to do, young man!" Kagome exclaimed as he took it.

Turning her attention back to her schoolmates as shippo spoke a singular word, _Grandma_. Letting all there know who it was that called. She just put a gentle smile on her face. Indicating she would not be answering any questions. Slowly, they started to leave until it was just a small group left. Midoriya, Bakugo (Who was still crouched on the ground), Eijiro, Todoroki, Iida, Yaoyozuru, and Uraraka.

When her phone was lifted in front of her face, Kagome took it and listened. "Yes, mama, I will be coming straight home. Of course, I will pick up some stuff up from the store. I love you too."

Hanging up once she was done, she looked at those that were left, giving a small bow at the waist, her back still to Bakugo, she raised herself and started walking towards the gate. Only to pause and look back at the small group. Head tilting to the side as she smiled brightly.

"Sorry about this. And Izzy, it hasn't changed. Also, mama said for you and the jerk to not be strangers," she quipped, turning to leave again.

"Green still isn't your color, Kagome," Bakugo yelled at her, making Kagome pause and turn and look at him. Before her eyes narrowed and her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red. Back stiff, Kagome spun and marched stiffly out the school's front gates.

* * *

It was a few minutes more before the small group reacted. Bakugo standing up, hands shoved into his pocket, looking like nothing happened, though the aura he gave of clearly was murderous and left.

Eijiro just looked confused and in awe of what had just happened in a short amount of time. Eyes wide as he turned to look at Midoriya.

"What did she mean it hasn't changed?" he asked. Having the others look in silent expectation at him.

He opened his mouth to tell them he didn't know when his phone went off. Pulling it from his pocket, his eyes going wide as a smile curled his lips. He was holding his phone out so they could see the name that flashed across the screen, along with the text message. _I figured you wouldn't have a clue. K.H._

The looks on their faces had him chuckling as he gave a short reply. He was stunned that Kagome hadn't changed her number after all these years. But it also confused him, because he had tried to call and text her several times right after she had just vanished. There were so many unanswered questions as to what happened and why she had left. And without a word. Because it had affected not only him but Kaa-chan as well. Making him all the more violent over the years. Especially to himself.

"So, you and Higurashi were close growing up?" Uraraka asked, pulling him from his musings.

Turning to look at her, Izuku smiled and nodded his head before motioning for them to walk. He would regale them with stories of their errant adventures as children. Now that someone wasn't there to keep them from talking. It was nice to have the fiery girl back.

_**TBC!**_


	4. ch 3 Shopping Trip Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters in it, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-san. Nor do I own Boku no Hero Academia or the characters in it, they belong to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**Author's Note: So, this follows the manga chapters fairly closely. But rather the important events with Izuku Midoriya. but I did give a bit of an insight into why she left Japan. Also, note, that when a person has suffered a trauma they don't get the fuck over it immedately, it lingers. More-so if they are reintroduced to the cause of said trauma. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**__**.**_ **Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

Kagome stood there, looking around with the rest of the group who had shown up for the shopping trip. It had been a while since she had been in Japan. And the crowded streets of the Mall were a bit overwhelming for her. But still, she felt happy and slightly at ease. All the aurea she was seeing around everyone was telling though it didn't help her feel normal in the slightest. Especially when people started recognizing those in the small group, it was hard for her to keep from laughing aloud at the reactions.

Though Kagome watched as they all split up after deciding a time and place to meet up, when it was just Izuku, Uraraka, and herself, Kagome opened her mouth. But snapped it shut as the girl blushed as she looked at Izuka, who was just staring after the others. A knowing smile curling her lips as Izuka finally addressed. Just to have the poor girl rush off screaming about Bug repellant. It was just too much, and Kagome found herself chuckling to herself as she watched Izuka look confused before a person in a black hoodie came up to him, draping an arm casually over his shoulder and leading him away.

Something about that person and their Aura, or lack of one, had Kagome locking up and shivering. Body froze to where she stood, unable to move and intervene as the person led Izuka away. A part of her mind fighting to repress something important. The ominous presence that the person had left Kagome speechless. Because it was familiar, in a not too good manner, and it wasn't helping that crowds that were walking around, not even noticing the duo. Or her, for that matter. It was apparent, even without seeing her friend's Aura, that he was panicked, scared even. Yet even words would not come to her lips as she wanted.

* * *

He couldn't seem to do anything but let the man, Shigaraki Tomura, lead him away. Everything in him said that this was a dangerous situation. And it didn't help that they'd left Kagome back there. Silently he hoped that she would just vanish and not come to be noticed by this man. He was deranged. But this could be used to my advantage, gathering information.

"The moment all five of my fingers touch your throat, you will start crumbling from the throat down. Turned to dust."

Swallowing shallowly as I tried to speak bravely, "I-if you do, then a hero... A hero f-from the crowd will come to capture you."

Staying stiff as Shigaraki pointed to the crowd, his confidence evident as he spoke about how many he could take down before a hero came. And that included my death as a casualty. Leaving Izuka feeling overwhelmed by it all and putting a few things into a new perspective, as he was led to a small area that held plants and sat down next to the man.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"That's the spirit!"

Being told to relax was one thing; doing it was harder for him. Listening to him speak about the Hero killer, how it pissed him off that Society had lumped him with his group. That he had overshadowed everything that Shigaraki was trying to do, as I tried to figure out why no one was looking at us. At least until he asked me what the difference between the two of them, using my last name.

It had me confused for a second before I gave my reply. Telling him that I didn't understand or accept him. But what I didn't recognize the Hero Killer, but did understand him. Explaining what I saw, felt to him. Before telling him that I thought the Hero Killers methods were wrong, even if he tried living according to his idea. Which had the man burst out laughing, then saying he finally understood why the Hero Killer pissed him off and that he found me annoying. All because of All Might! Before spewing a lot of hate-filled words, while tightening his hold on my neck.

That panic that was being kept contained started to overflow, causing Izuka to try and pull that hand from his throat — only earning a low admonishment not to struggle. It was at that moment that Uraraka decided to show back up. Calling out to him, then it was over. Shigaraki was letting go, pretending indifference as he left again into the crowd. Even as I called out, asking him what All For One's Ultimate Goal was. Before being brushed off and told that the next time that we met, it would be because he wanted to kill me.

* * *

She was still frozen in the same spot, even after minutes had passed. That lack of an aura is still there and heading towards her again. Doing her best to keep her eyes downwards, Kagome stiffened as he walked past her. Her eyes were darting up just as he passed her, meeting his for but a second or two as he moved by her. It was at that moment her fight or flight instinct kicked back in. Body shuddering as she stepped away as he continued on his way, that she bolted. She was pushing through the crowd at a frantic pace.

Her mind was dredging up the images she wanted to keep repressed from all those years ago. There was no mistaking who that guy was. What he had done that night that had forced her into action, thus making her have to leave Japan. He had been there with that other man. Sucking in a breath as she stumbled from the crowd, coming to a stop outside a store. Placing a hand on it as she tried to calm herself, Kagome shut her eyes, trying desperately to make the memories go away. It would do no good for her to let her abilities flare up and out of control. Making her a beacon.

"Kagome?"

Eyes snapping open, a soft squeak escaping from her lips as she spun. Seeing two familiar people, she couldn't stop herself. Kagome backed up, shaking before she bolted back into the crowd. Leaving her two classmates, Tenya Iida and Eijiro Kirishima, to stare after her, worry on their faces. There was no helping it; she was caught in the past and didn't want them to be ground zero as she felt her "_quirk"_ surface and fluctuate.

She ran, long and hard into the crowds, until her chest hurt, the pain was creeping down her sides and into her legs. Which finally gave out as she pushed out of the crowd once more. Into an alleyway where she curled up into a small ball behind some trash cans. Unaware of the tears falling her pale, yet flushed face. Body shaking.

* * *

He watched as the others were arriving after Uraraka called the cops. It brought a small bit of relief to him. Izuku looked at them all, trying to remain calm. Then I was whisked off to the precinct. A little, niggling thought at the back of my head that something was off, someone was not present. Then giving a statement, Izuku began to lament his lack of ability to do anything when All Might showed up. From there, it was a quick interlude before it dawned on me what had seemed out of place earlier.

Looking up at All Might, Izuku pulled out his phone. Glancing at it, there were a few texts. But none from who he had hoped for — confirming what he feared. Opening the top one from Iida, Izuku hissed low, getting the attention of his mother and All Might.

"What is wrong?"

"With everything happening earlier, I thought something was off. And now I have confirmation," Izuku said, lifting his phone to show his mother and All Might.

It was the look that crossed his hero's face that clued Izuku in that there was more to Kagome's reason for leaving than he had even guessed at. Frowning, his mother began to fawn over him, making it impossible for Izuku to ask All Might. He decided to text Iida back and get the specifics, as well as a group text to find his friend. He was making sure to include Ka-chan in the group. Because if there was one thing he still knew, Ka-chan would go and find her.

_**TBC!**_


	5. ch 4 Find that Ring Tone!

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi; nor do I own My Hero Academia, that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi.**

* * *

He was thoroughly annoyed. He'd refused to go shopping earlier in the day with everyone else. And now, thanks to a group text from Izuku, his plans were being put on hold. And usually, he'd ignore it, but their teacher had also sent out one to get the whole class involved.

He was frowning as he stepped from the store to see the class president and Kirishima. Both looked shocked to see him. Staying silent, Katsuki raised an eyebrow, causing Kirishima to stutter as he tried to speak up.

"Bakugo-san, I presume you got the mass text concerning Kagome being missing?" Iida said.

Tilting his head in acknowledgment, he waited silently for Iida to continue.

"Kirishima and I saw her earlier outside this very store. We called her. And the moment she looked at us, she ran as if we were going to attack her," Iida explained.

Keeping from twitching, he wondered just how stupid these two were. Kagome was a fucking open book. So easy to read.

"And you didn't think her behavior was odd? Or to follow her? Instead, you both wait until someone else, Izuku, no less, to notice? He snapped at them.

The shamefaced looks he got was all the answer he needed.

"Dude, Higurashi is hella fast," Kirishima piped up in self-defense.

That was a fact that Katsuki was well aware of. But they didn't need to know that.

"Well... Which way did she go?" He asked, trying to keep from causing some part of the idiot's bodies from blowing up.

Iida nodded his head at him and started walking in the direction she'd gone off in as Kirishima fell into step beside him, wisely staying silent though he didn't want them with him.

"Do either of you have her number?" he asked.

There was a telling silence again. Serving to irritate him further.

"Uh... yesterday when she left the school, she did tell Midoriya-san it was still the same. Only for him to get a text a few minutes later," Iida said. "Should I ask..."

"No," Katsuki hissed, showing his anger clearly.

Pulling out his cell phone, he swiped his thumb across the screen to unlock it. Closing the mass text, he pulled up his contact list. Aware of the two watching him. Scrolling quickly, he found what he had labeled Kagome under all those years ago. Tapping it, he looked at the cellular number.

Shaking his head as he pressed the call. To him, it was not surprising she'd still have the same number. When the screen showed the call connected, Katsuki lifted a hand for silence. When he did not hear a ringtone, he ended the call. Only to repeat the process after they'd walked a small distance. After four more attempts, he heard it. The annoying custom ringtone by an American band called AC/DC, she had set when she'd gotten his cell number.

_'Cause I'm T.N.T, I'm Dynamite._

_T.N.T, and I'll win the fight._

_T.N.T, I'm a power load._

_T.N.T, Watch me explode._

_I'm dirty when mean; I'm mighty unclean._

_I'm a wanted man._

_Public enemy, number one!'_

He hated it, but as the chorus and first half of the second verse started, he stopped at the mouth of an alley — the music echoing off the walls. Frowning at how dirty and smelly it was, Katsuki began to walk down it. Calling Kagome's phone again, glad he did, because they'd all just have walked right on by where she hid. She was curled up between two large trash bins, partially hidden by a ripped up cardboard box.

Crouching down, he noticed Kagome's skin was much paler than usual. Her head was resting on her knees. She showed no sign that she had noticed them, or that anyone was near her. He'd seen her like this once before when her grandmother had passed away.

"You're a fucking pain in the ass. Still weak, letting something spook you," He snapped at her, reaching out and smacking the back of her head.

A pained whimper came from her as he heard a dual intake of breath that sounded shocked and angered from dumb and dumber. When her head lifted, Katsuki almost fell on his ass. Her lips were almost white, barely visible. Breath coming in shallow gasps, while her pupils were so blown out that he could scarcely tell her eyes were blue. Whatever had spooked her, had her in a fear-induced panic attack. Meaning she'd be physically violent.

"Geeze, your just as dumb as when we were all elementary kids," He muttered, not taking his eyes from her.

It was apparent that she was still unaware of them or where she was at. Her clothes were covered in filth. Though the way her nose flared, his words were reaching her. Good thing, cause the last thing he wanted was to carry her fat ass.

"An inconvenience is the best way to describe you — a constant problem for others. Always a damn trouble magnet," he growled, standing up. "Are you gonna cry like a sissy bitch all night? Hoping your knight in shining armor will save you?"

Each time he insulted her, more color returned to her face. Eventually, she stood. Harsh but effective. Kagome was so simple. Distracting Kagome from what made her sad or fearful by pissing her off. Worked like a charm every time.

Kagome had just finished standing up when Kirishima spoke up, "Dude, be nice. She's upset and looks like death warmed over."

Katsuki blanched visibly at her instant reaction to those words. Her pupils were shrinking to mere pinpricks, bottom lip trembling as he heard her whispered voice. Sure that that sight would haunt him as he saw the blue of her eyes start to turn a lilac color, mixed with silver. His gut was telling him that was a bad thing.

He was lifting his hands, doing the calculations in his head rapidly. He snapped his fingers and made a minuscule explosion on both sides of her head. The resulting mini concussive blast had her eyes rolling up into her head as she collapsed towards him, which was just as Aizawa-sensei arrived with a very familiar wrinkled older man.

"What was that explosion?" Aizawa asked as he walked toward them.

He was grunting as he shifted his unconscious cargo enough to toss her at their teacher. Who caught her without batting an eye, looking less than pleased.

"She started having another panic attack. I knocked her out. She'll be fine, just have a severe headache when she wakes up," Bakugo muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

A loud huff came from the old man, "Better be all that's wrong with her you delinquent brat. I remember who you Katsuki Bakugo."

Snorting rudely, Katsuki didn't even care. The older man was always full of hot air. Had tried purifying him because the senile old fool had thought him a demon once. Of course, Izuku and Kagome laughed for a long time afterward. Even after he'd tried to explode them. Only to realize no quirks worked on the shrine grounds.

Watching as the two adults checked over Kagome before gathering her stuff and leaving. Katsuki looked at his fellow students, telling them silently if they said a damn word, they'd be in a world of pain. He turned and left muttering about how pathetic some people were.

_**TBC!**_


	6. ch 5 In the Wake of Destruction

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi; nor do I own My Hero Academia, that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. I do claim rights to the crazy ideas used in the story.**

**Author's Notes: I will state this here and now, when you introduce a character from another anime into a different, it changes the flow of the story and timeline. And you get to see a bit more into Kagome's Quirk, which if you all haven't figured out, isn't a Quirk, but her actual spiritual abilities as a priestess. Hence why I chose her **"_**Hero"**_ **name to be Tama, the four aspects of the soul are called MiTama's or (**_**TAMAS**_ **for short). So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**__**.**_ **Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

Kagome sat by the bed, her eyes watching Izuku as he came in and out of consciousness. It had been two full days since he'd been brought back from the forest training boot camp. And she was beating herself up. Hell, she had woken up on their second day there. It had been unanimously voted that she would not attend the training. That she was in a delicate situation after passing out after coming across that man. Anger had not begun even to describe how she had felt.

She sniffed and wiped away a tear as she just watched her childhood friend. His aura was settled, though it told her the story of the pain he was in. And she understood that at that moment, Healing Girl would not continue to heal him more. And why she was denied the right to heal him herself. But the one thing that Izuku's aura told her he was conscious, but not awake. Meaning his subconscious was there to talk to.

"Hey, Izzy... I am so sorry that I was not there. I just know I would have been able to help. My quirk... hahaa.. quirk... yeah... it would have been in its element and possibly prevented a lot of the shit that happened. And Kaa-chan..." she said, her voice becoming choked as she felt a new wave of tears fill her eyes, burning them.

Taking a deep breath as she felt multiple aurae pops up outside the room. There was a resolution to them. It made her smile as she stood up and placed a hand on Izzy's head. She was smoothing his sweat-soaked hair from the fevers away from his face.

"You once told me what your justice was, Izzy. And I want you to remember it as well what you believe in. Who you are at your core. Do what you must, and know that I will support you no matter what," Kagome said, intentionally making her voice loud enough that those in the hall could hear her. "No one ever gets left behind. I did that once, not by choice, when I had to leave. I left you and Kaa-chan. Do not do what I did, Izzy. Follow that heart that was so strong and held not just me, but Kaa-chan up in elementary school as well."

With that, she leaned over and kissed his forehead. She was allowing her Reiki to rush from where her lips connected with his skin, healing the worst of his multiple fractures and knitting the rest of the shattered bones together gently.

"I will see you when school is back in session," she whispered to him. "Bring Kaa-chan back, so I can whip his ass for being taken."

Then she stood up and walked to the door, stepped out, and left it partially open as she looked at her classmates and smiled.

"Uh... Kagome..." Ochacho spoke up, stopping her.

"Yes, Uraraka-san," Kagome replied.

"What...is Midoriya to you?" Ochacho asked.

Smiling widely, though her tears were now openly falling down her face as she replied, "He is like a brother to me. A dear friend that is like a brother. And Katsuki, a literal pain in my backside."

With that, she walked through the group, who just stared after her as she saw a tall man with long, curly blond hair and blue eyes stare at her.

"Lady... you know you were not supposed to come. And you ..." the man said, only to stop as she reached him.

"Franky, hush. Do not call me that. Now, let's get me home," Kagome said as he put his arm on her and black and purple energy washed over them.

* * *

Izuku laid there looking dazedly around the room, recalling bits and pieces, though his mind came back to what Kagome whispered to him. Her words rang true as he heard the door to his room opened again. His class had come to see him. Stating this, the response was not what he thought — making him smile and sit up.

Then it happened. Eijiro spoke his mind about getting Kaa-chan back. It was what Kagome had told him to do. And as he thought about it, he realized that was the correct thing to do. Even if the teachers and All Might were going to try doing it as well, he wanted to be the one to bring Kaa-chan back. And the thought of Kagome whipping him was amusing.

Though he was not surprised by Tenya and Tsuyu speaking against it. He knew that they were worried about Kaa-chan in their way. But they were being rational, sensible, and not listening to their emotions. Just to have the doctor interrupted. But Eijiro's parting words had him thinking, as the doctor explained the extent of his injuries to him. Yet he felt oddly refreshed, there was no pain, like usual after Healing Girls _kiss_. Stopping, Izuku realized that it vanished after Kagome kissed him on his forehead.

Thinking further about it as everything was explained to him, Izuku realized that was not the first time he had this feeling. Every time Kagome kissed him, the pain and fatigue went away. But he knew structurally that he should not be able to move as well as he was. Leaving him to wonder exactly what Kagome's quirk was. Something telling him it was not the odd two-tailed cat, Kirara, she had with her. And if Kaa-chan ever felt this when she got a kiss on him. Or if it was selective. These were things he would ask her later.

When the doctor handed him the note, he knew what he had to do. His mind was set, well

* * *

He was pissed beyond reason and taken during a boot camp. And a half-dead Deku had tried to rescue him. And all he could do was tell Deku to leave him be. Yeah, now as he stared at the Television as they unlocked him. Giving him the freedom he needed. The man was a pretentious prick with his prattling. He hadn't done his damn legwork. Waiting and biding his time, Bakugo jumped and caused an explosion in the idiot Shigaraki's face.

"I look up to the figure _**All Might's**_ when he wins!" Bakugo said, allowing his cocky, smugness ooze from her body. "And that won't change no matter how much you talk to convince me to join your side and cause.

* * *

The exact second fate was changed; it was felt through all gathered to rescue one Yuueh Student, Katsuki Bakugo. A ripple was felt as One for All Stepped on the stage and fought All Might. It causes the ripple to spread out and grow into a giant wave that would have consequences that no one could feel. Except for one girl, who was shaking violently on her bed, swaddled in her many pink and yellow comforters. Tears were falling on her face silently as her blue eyes shone with silvery light, as she was being forced by her power to witness this epic battle and reveal.

"All...Might... I am sorry," she whispered.

_**TBC!**_


	7. ch 6 Late Night Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi; nor do I own My Hero Academia or its characters, that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. **

**Author's Notes: Just because an anime/manga/game etc character is, or can be, very strong to the point of being a mini walking God/dess doesn't mean an Author has to write them that way. Especially if they are human. As is such with Kagome. This story has more than a touch of realism in it about a lot of things that can be considered Mature Topics or situations that don't require sexual scenes (IE actions due have consequences). Also, I was once told that to get readers/reviewers, I have to write **_**SMUT! **_**That is a bunch of bull, and thus, I will state, that when relationships start forming in this story, if I write anything steamy, it will not be smut! So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**__**.**_ **Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

Izuku looked at everyone, realizing that there were a lot of people trying to return things to normal for them. And hearing Tsuyu speak her piece only made that much clearer. But something deep in him told him that it wasn't going back to normal. So, as they all calmed down and finished talking, as a group, they turned to go back into the dorm. Izuku went still at the sight of not just one, but two people slipping off towards the lightly wooded area near the dorm

He knew from seeing the moving shadows, one following the other at a discrete distance, who they were. He thought back to the King of Dorms contest and smiled. They, like Tsuyu, had opted out of the competition. Then again, Izuku was well aware of their personalities and that they dealt with things differently than most. He knew they dealt almost the same in how they brooded over it. Both with big caring hearts, even if one of them didn't show it except under extreme circumstances like earlier.

"Is...Is that Higurashi-san? And... that Bakugo?" Tsuyu asked softly.

"I believe it is," Iida stated, voice heavy with curiosity. "What are they doing?"

Already having a good idea, Izuku stepped out of the group, pausing for a second to hold a finger to his lips as he wiggled his finger at them. Seeing the glances that they shared, he gave a soft laugh before walking towards where the other two went. This was something he was used to. Kagome always did this when she needed to work things out, come to terms with her emotions or feelings of inadequacy. And Ka-chan... well... he probably had something to pester Kagome about. Things he, himself, wanted answers to but knew better than to annoy her. Her temper was not pretty.

So, silently they made their way there. He was quick to find where Kagome was because of the quick shuffling and muttering under her breath. Crouching down, motioning for them to follow suit, Izuku watched as she finished walking around the small clearing slapping pieces of paper to the trees. It would be safe for them at this distance. Though now a quirk user, she was raised on a shrine that could stop a quirk from manifesting. And having seen her plaster on Ka-chan often after he got his quirk, well, yeah.

"What are those?" Ochaco asked.

"I believe those are Ofuda. Kagome is from a shrine," Iida stated.

"Correct," he replied as he watched Kagome go to the center of the clearing.

Then not just him, but everyone watched as she folded herself in half, hands flat on the ground between her legs. Which she brought up one at a time until she was in a full handstand. Then slowly as she lowered herself into one push-up after another. She was showing off her balance and muscle that was not obvious. This went on for a few moments before Kaa-chan entered the clearing. And the look on his face was not happy.

From there, Kagome lowered her legs over her head until they were flat on the ground, putting her into the yoga bridge position before righting herself. All Izuku could do was watch in anticipation, knowing what was going to happen as Kagome walked past Kaa-chan, reaching into her tank top and pulling out another ofuda slip and smacking it to a tree. Causing a faint tingling, he knew oh so well to crawl over his skin.

"What was that?" Todoroki questioned.

"She was raised to be a shrine maiden. And because she believes in the old teachings, what you felt was real holy power. That is now a sacred place that no one can enter but them. Kagome was waiting for him," He explained as he watched them circle each other.

"You mean, she knew?" Ochaco asked.

"Yes. Shush and watch," he stated firmly. "This is something they have always done. Especially when Kaa-chan was rough with me or anyone else. Kagome never feared him. She'd get beaten horribly at times after he got his quirk, but she fights him as an equal."

* * *

She hadn't expected him to come out so soon. Then again, Kirara was still back at the dorm and sleeping in front of her door. Of course, her room would have to be across from his. Meaning he'd be aware of when she left. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome observed Katsuki Bakugo as they began to circle each other. It had been years since they last fought. And he now had actual training. Though, he didn't know that she hadn't sealed the area to keep him from using his quirk. Wondering how long it would take him to realize it too.

"What is up with you? Prancing back here as if you never left? Do you know anything of what happened after you just fucking disappeared, you dumb ass?" Katsuki snapped at her.

Rolling her eyes at him, Kagome just kept pace, watching how he moved. Each foot is being placed, the tension in his body. Whether he curled his hands into a fist or not. Little cues she had learned over the years to watch for in a fight or spar. Because not being aware was dangerous. And he had no clue what she was capable of now either. So, a reasonable, even playing field.

The moment Katsuki swung an arm out at her, Kagome lifted only one to block it, as he brought a knee up for her midsection. Using her leg and free arm, she blocked and shoved him away, watching as his red eyes flashed as he jumped back from her. Continuing her circling, forcing him to do it or allow her in for a free attack, Kagome opened her senses and read what was not usually visible to the naked eye, his aura. Face a blank mask as she saw how it flickered as he tried to assess her.

"I am sorry. It is all I can give you, Bakugo," she said, intentionally using his last name instead of his first or the cute nickname Izuku and she gave him. The same nickname that Izuku still called him by. "And for the record, I did not prance back here. I walked. Thank you very much! And yeah, while I was out being bounced from one place to another over the last seven and half years, I did my best to keep tabs."

The curl of his lips appearing before he snarled loudly in what could be disgust or disbelief. With him, it was often hard to tell. But that wasn't the issue as he dove in and attacked with a flurried mix of kicks and punches — all of which Kagome did her best to block and return with a few of her own. Though, Kagome noted that when they connected they only stung a bit. Meaning he was doing what she was gauging her.

Most people only saw the surface of one Katsuki Bakugo. The brash, loud, verbally abusive, violent person. But in reality, he was an observant person, who was very cautious and calculating and hated it when people didn't be honest and fight to their full potential. And he'd get what he wanted out of someone by provoking them. Which he had a unique talent for. Most weren't aware that he was a very smart person either — always placing in the top ten, if not top five in all his classes because he acted like a delinquent.

"Right, cause I am just gonna believe any lie you chose to spew," Katsuki said, spitting on the ground at her feet.

Not pausing, as she arched an eyebrow, Kagome smiled at him. She was watching how his glower became a full out scowl — realizing what he said to her — knowing her and her inability to lie. Without hesitation, she rushed in, dropping her body low so to come up under his guard. It was a risk, she knew it. He was, if anything, viscous and not afraid to harm his opponent.

The moment she was within range, she lifted her body enough to throw a punch at his stomach, just to have his knee jerk upwards fast and accurately. Kagome felt the pain blossom along her rib cage as she threw herself to the side, rolling before springing back up to look at him. She was noticing the small smirk that curled the corners of his lips.

"You've gotten much better at dodging and landing blows," he stated as she saw his eyes flash for a minute.

"Yeah, well, being bounced from one place to another, I had to keep busy. And studying wasn't always an outlet for me. I took an interest in self-defense," Kagome said, her voice going flat as she stood there, arms hanging limply at her side. "How about we quit dancing and get serious?"

The small shake of his head was all that she needed as she flashed him a downright predatory smile. Causing him to blink in a startled, yet calm manner. Using that second to her advantage, Kagome rushed in; only this time, her goal was not to get under his guard, it was to shatter it. Brutally, violently. With him, she wouldn't have to hold back.

* * *

They all stood there, watching and listening, hearing the loud smack of skin against skin. How each of the two in the clearing would throw the other and just for them to get back up and go right at it. Though, currently, it seemed as if they were at a stalemate. Each was locking the other's arms and legs in a hold to keep them from attacking. Their red and blue glares cold, hard, yet a smile of satisfaction on each of their faces. As if they were pleased about the beating, they'd just given each other.

A few questions had been answered. Yet so many more had sprung up in their place. Something had happened that made Kagome leave. Something that was painful that she wouldn't or couldn't (none were sure on which) talk about. How she hated being shuffled from place to place. Learning to deal and cope, cursing at having to leave her friends behind. (And she could swear even better and more vividly than Bakugo) And that the girl was incapable of lying at all. But the current conversation was something that any of them but Izuku had expected.

"So, tell me, Kagome, are you gonna run to Deku's side and help him every time as you did in the past?" Bakugo spat at her.

"No, he is more than capable. Your arrogance blinds you to it. Not everybody has to have a quirk to be strong. It helps, though," Kagome spat back, her soft voice a low growl.

"Oh, that is rich. Are you gonna finally take that plunge? Tell him you love him?" Bakugo growled back, lowering his head until it almost touches Kagomes.

This had everyone going very still. Ochacho had already asked this question. And everyone but Tsuyu had been there and heard the answer. And from what the could see of Kagome's face as the smile vanished and her eyes slid half shut, while her cheeks colored to a distinctive pink color. That question embarrassed her greatly. Causing them all to feel a bit of confusion as Izuku looked away and pressed a fist to his mouth to smother a soft laugh.

"He knows how I feel Katsuki. He confessed to having feelings for me at the beginning of our first-grade year," Kagome said softly.

"Oh? So, you told him you love him? Where you two fucking dating secretly? Is that why you were so damn overprotective of him?" Bakugo hissed as his eyes flashed in anger.

"_**No! Gods, no!**_" Kagome screeched, her eyes snapping open as they flashed, and she looked a bit ill. "I told him I loved him like I love my brother Souta before he asked me who I liked... Besides, incest is not something I ever want to practice, because I saw him as my family, of course, I would protect him from you, and your misplaced fucking thought's your demented weevil!"

Several jaws dropped open at the continued use of foul language from Kagome. She was usually a sweet-tempered, polite girl. But she had a fire in her. And it was rather comical to see her lay into Bakugo like she was. On top of calling him a weevil.

"I am not a demented, Weevil!" Bakugo screamed back at her. "So, who do... or did you like?"

At the question, they all watched as Kagome clamped her mouth shut, squeezed her eyes shut, and flared a brilliant shade of red before she started to struggle to pull away from Bakugo. She did not want to answer the question. Though, to all of them, it was now undeniable who she liked. Or still liked. The frustrated growl that came from Bakugo as he tightened his hold on her said he wanted the answer.

"Let me go, you ass," Kagome hissed as she squirmed and pulled harder to get away from him. "I am not answering that. You do not need to know!"

"Oh, no, you won't run away again, Kagome. I am tired of you running away," Bakugo snapped as he lowered his head the rest of the way, so their foreheads were now touching. "I was pissed, hurt that you just fucking up and vanished with no word. You claimed that Izuku and I were your friends. Best damn friends. And then we show up at your shrine for your seventh birthday to be told you had just left the night before with no word. Fuck, Kagome, it hurt. I had even gone through the trouble of actually being nice by getting you a birthday present."

The revelation stunned them as they looked at Izuku, who was keeping his eyes focused on the scene before them. His face was sad, angry, and hurt. He was showing that he was still affected by her abrupt, still unexplained disappearance — apparently, the night before her birthday.

"No... I won't... stop... Please, Katsuki... please, just leave this alone," Kagome answered, her voice dropping almost to a whisper.

This drew them back to the unfolding drama before them. It didn't take a genius to get why Kagome was trying to back out now. And it had been impressive watching as they fought. She easily kept up and read Bakugo's attacks. They had all recognized the various types of Martial Arts Kagome had switched between. Tae Kwon Do, Kickboxing, Judo, Aikido, Muay Thai, even a bit of Krav Maga. Which showed she had been around and learned as she said.

"Kagome, you will tell me," Bakugo said, his voice dropping to a whisper as well. A soft plea that was still demanding as was typical of him.

What happened next had each of them feeling heat flood their faces as well as embarrassment. Kagome had opened her eyes and looked at Bakugo, before tilting her head ever so slightly and kissed him. Causing Bakugo to push her away and to the ground, while rubbing his arm across his mouth as he sputtered incoherently. It would have been funny to see if they had just happened upon the scene. But with all they had heard, learned, made it, so it wasn't funny.

* * *

As he wiped his lips with the back of his hand, he glared down at the current bane of his existence. That was his first fucking kiss, and Kagome took it. And all just to get away from him. Now, he wanted to know just who she had liked. Warily he dropped his arm and lowered himself into a defensive crouch as Kagome stood up and dusted herself off. The fact her face was still flame-red indicated she was not unaffected by her actions, which gave him some satisfaction though he was seriously pissed at her underhanded tactic.

"The hell! That is a fucking low blow for you? What, did your time abroad turn you into a slut or something?" he yelled at her.

Her reaction gave him pause as all the fire in her eyes vanished, her body slumped. It was when her eyes dropped, and he saw Kagome sucked her bottom lip between her teeth to chew on it, he knew he'd put his foot into it.

"No, it didn't. You should know that I am not one to do something like that to get the upper hand, Bakugo-san," Kagome replied, her voice was so soft, so quiet, yet it was apparent that she was hurting from his words. "But, if that is how you wanna see that I wasted my first kiss, then so be it. We are done here, and I have nothing to say to you. Please just... stay away from me unless we have to work together as a team in the class."

Her words were like knives piercing him. He stood there for a few seconds, numb and staring at her as she turned and walked to the edge of the trees. Pausing briefly to reach up and pull the Ofuda, he'd watched her place after he entered the clearing. The fact that she just told him to stay away from her was immense. Only once before had she done that, but they'd been children, and he'd just gotten his quirk. It had done some severe damage to Deku and her little brother by accident because he couldn't control it. Though she forgave him after a while, this time, something told him that there'd be little to no chance at forgiveness.

Katsuki watched her as a shimmer of the white holy light appeared and vanished just as quickly. When Kagome started to walk (limp) away from him, he sprinted to her. Reaching out and grabbing her arm to stop her. He was not a quitter. And knew when he had done wrong. What he wasn't expecting was for her to spin on him, and her hand connected to his face with a loud crack and vicious sting — leaving him stunned as he looked down at her face, which was red and splotchy as tears fell from her eyes.

There was very little that bothered him or allowed him to show that bothered him. And girls that cried he couldn't stand. Kagome had always been an emotional girl that he could goad because whatever he dished out to her, she'd take and give back. She, like his mother, was strong and set a precedent for what he expected out of the fairer sex. But this, as she looked at him, hurt, wounded, and crying because of his own words, he knew then as his hand slipped from her arm that he'd screwed himself.

"Just stay away from me, Bakugo-san," she stated again, voice trembling as she fought to keep from crying. "Oh... before I forget, thanks for finding me and keeping me from freaking out before the Training Camp..."

He stood there and just stared at her as she walked away, her figure getting smaller until it was gone in the Dorms. Slowly he lowered himself down into a crouch and grasped his hair in his hands and pulled as he growled in complete frustration. Not only didn't he get any real answers of what happened. Why she freaked out back in the city while the class had gone camping. But now it looked like he'd potentially lost someone he saw as a friend, if not a rival. A person who was always open, warm, albeit feisty when provoked. A person he knew to be accepting and caring. He and his ego plus mouth had finally done what his mother once told him it would, say the wrong thing and the wrong time and cost him.

Eventually, he rose and ran his hand through his hair to straighten it. Only to pause as he felt something stuck to the back of his head. Grabbing what felt like an odd piece of cloth-like paper, he gave a quick sharp tug only to cry out in pain. He didn't need to see it, to know what it was. At some point during their little impromptu fight and one of the many times Kagome had smacked him on the back of the head, she had stuck either a Sutra or Ofuda to him.

Fearing the worst, he dropped his hand and snapped his fingers. When no explosion happened, he knew Kagome had done it again — sealed his damn quirk — making him bite back a scream of pure rage. While silently hoping that it would just vanish by the time he woke up for class the next day.

_**TBC!**_


	8. Ch 7 Understanding Falls Short

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters; that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own My Hero Academia or its characters; that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. **

**Author's Notes: Today is a double-whammy. I will state here and now that I don't respond to Guest Reviews (whether signed in or not) in my stories (or in general) for various reasons. But back in February, I got two Guest Reviews that touched my heart and mind. Waking up that morning and reading those two reviews made my day. And not just mine, but fellow authors with whom I shared the screenshots of them. We all agreed that these reviewers should be acknowledged for the smiles they brought to our faces. **

**So, to 0re0(Guest): Thank you for being an understanding person, and using the word Bruh in a context that had me snort-laughing. It also states what you think about people who feel it is their right to be internet trash trolls. It has stuck with me when I have had my days of doubt due to dealing with Chronic Depression. The words, in particular, that had me all warm and fuzzies were: "**_**...like Bruh, if you don't like the author's story, then don't read it and move on**_**." These are very true because it is common sense. **

**To Kagomelover250(Guest): Your rant about Bakugo was just perfect, because you clearly stated what I felt as I wrote that scene out. You were heartfelt in saying you were looking forward to the next update, instead of demanding I update now, or soon. Too many authors, I know that set us off and make us not want to get working on a new chapter because it tells us that we are not to have a real-life and do what the reader/reviewer wants. **

**Now to the meat and potatoes of this Author's Notes (takes off the kid gloves, puts on the serious face and glares darkly). **_**I AM FUCKING TIRED OF PEOPLE TELLING ME(AND OTHER AUTHORS) THAT A SPECIFIC WORD MEANS ONE THING AND ONE THING ONLY, NO MATTER THE CONTEXT! **_**I get most people only to have the bare minimum knowledge of a language based mostly from interacting with Anime/Manga/Light Novels. But for fuck's sake, all you have to do is take the damn time to do some personal research or ask the damn author in a review or PM why they choose to do so?**

**I am glad that I grew up in an era when teachers and parents encouraged children to do their own research. And with the tools we have at hand, it isn't that damn hard. So for all the people who do this, know that you are genuinely being ignorant of another culture and language. The Japanese vocabulary, like most cultures, has different meanings or multiple definitions for a singular word. And I am going to prove it. So that all who keep doing this, hopefully stop spreading your ignorance. **

**After some research and confirming with the actual friends I have that live all over Japan, I will agree with you all that the word **_**TAMA**_ **does mean bead/jewel, but it is a word that has four different Kanji/Hiragana, which change its meaning entirely. **

_**This Kanji means Ball or Jewel: **__**玉 **__**(which is used in the title Shikon no Tama - **__**四魂の玉**__**, **__**しこんのたま**__**)**_

_**This Kanji means Bullet: **__**弾**_

_**This Kanji means Globe: **__**球**_

_**And this last Kanji means soul (yes you are reading this right!):**__**魂**_

**It took me half an hour to find out all this information (and again confirm it with my friends in Nihon), as I am not the only one to google the question: "Does the word Tama have multiple meanings?" Or, "What is the difference between the words Tama and Tamashii (actual Japanese word for soul)?" And last but not least, "What are the different Kanji used for Tama?" Seriously people, quit being lazy. The ****English language is amazing (even beautiful) and just like Japanese has a variety of words that are spelled the same but can have very different meanings, as do most other languages as well. And while translations are imperfect or inexact, as well, some words may not exist in either language as the native speakers know them****. A good example that most of us all can agree on would be the use of Honorifics or titles (depending on where you live in the world). Such as -sama, -chan, -kun/chin, which denote a person's relationship or station to another individual with whom they interact.**

**And then people shove that ignorance down other people's throats. To me, the lack of doing personal research is what is wrong with our society today. It creates ignorance and a mindset that a particular idea/opinion is correct, therefore must be shoved onto other people, which is bigotry. Because if others don't share it, you feel you must change their point of view. I find that to be sickening. **

**Quote to live by: "If you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all." This is what Thumper's mom in Bambi says. It can be taken in many ways. And telling someone that they are wrong due to the word choice when you only have a singular point of view seems to apply, at least in my mind. But you are all more than welcome to interpret it in your way. I cannot fault you, though I am human and judgemental as the next person. ****So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**_ **because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

It had been a rather interesting week since he had bared witness to the tiff between Kagome and Bakugo. Adjusting to living in the dorms was a new experience, but one Todoroki was not adverse to. He found it more comfortable, not having his father breathing down his neck as soon as he got home. Though he was sure, he would eventually miss his siblings.

Hell, the whole class seemed to find it more convenient to walk from the Dorm to classes every day. Their moods had been noticably lighter, as they could interact with each other on a more personal level. And the fact they all were going to attempt to take turns in sets of three to cook meals was a bit scary, yet fun at the same time. Shaking his head as his mind shifted to a different topic, recalling the mock fights Aizawa-sensei had them do during this week, on top of regular classes and building their teamwork. They'd finally seen Kagome use her Quirk, which had nothing to do with the small two-tail cat that accompanied her most of the time.

Kilala was like their own principal, an animal that could use a Quirk. To see the small kitten turn into a six-foot-tall, sabertoothed beast that had fire flickering off its body was impressive. Todoroki had just stared as Kagome laughed at not only him, but everyone as Kilala shrunk and meandered over to sit next to Aizawa and All-Might... Former Hero. From there, Kagome explained that the Kanji used for her Quirk was not _**玉 **_for bead or jewel, but rather _**魂 **_for Soul.

Having seen her spar with Bakugo had him prepared for her physical attacks. They were not to hold back and find their opponent's weaknesses as quick as possible. Kagome had been rather observant as they traded the blows for a few minutes, allowing their Quirks to manifest. It took him a little bit before he finally found the indication that she was using her Quirk. Which oddly kept him from directly freezing or burning her. That her eyes took on an odd lavender and silver like glow before she seemed to manipulate the space around her.

Instantly his mind shifted through the various meanings of what soul was before settling on the fact that she could manipulate (in a sense) life force (natural energy) of nature around her. IE: the elements to a small degree. But that was after he had tried to trap her in a dome of ice, only to find she had created a small barrier around her body and looked unimpressed when he cleared it away thinking he had won. Nope, she took the opening he had created and formed a bow out of the natural energy/life force of nature and shot it at him.

Only instinct had him flinging up a wall of fire, which caused the ice to crumble and free her. From there, their match got more serious, though he won in the end. It had been fun to see the different ways she used it, creating and manipulating into something either physical or not. But he could easily see it tired her out to use it in large amounts.

Sighing, Todoroki frowned as he looked over to Kagome, who was muttering darkly under her breath as she answered her cell. He had been there, with a few of the others, at lunch when she had gotten a call from home yesterday. And it was clear that she had been ordered home for some reason. Knowing it was rude to ask, he had remained silent. Having a family with specific traditions, history, and standing in society made a living pain. Expectations were always laid like a heavy yoke on the shoulders, whether they were wanted or not.

Now he watched and listened as Kagome spoke.

"Yes, Franky," her voice softened to an audible whisper. "Give me a few minutes to say my goodbyes, and then I will be out."

There was silence as he noted she listened before a faint smile appeared, though it was tired and didn't reach her eyes.

"No, I will be quick, promise," she said again, in that same tired voice. "It was part of the agreement I made separate from the schools to live in the dorms."

When Kagome brought her cell down from her ear, snapping it shut loudly, Todoroki leaned back and turned his attention back to what he had been doing before letting his mind wander, reading a book. Tonight, he too would be leaving the dorm to see his family. His father had texted him before classes started. Telling him that there was something important he had to attend tomorrow morning, and he couldn't get out of it as well as that his mother would be in attendance. That alone secured him going.

"Bye, everyone, I will see you all tomorrow night... probably after dinner," Kagome quipped as she bent, grabbing a small yellow backpack. "Behave yourselves!"

Letting a smile appear, Todoroki just flipped the page and continued to read.

* * *

Kagome had not been pleased that her Grandfather had called her while she was in school to tell her to come home. And that was why she was dressed and painted up as she was. That senile old man, whom she loved, had immediately begun looking for a match. Not surprising as he wanted her future secured, and her being female meant she couldn't inherit the Shrine. Nope, it had to go to her little brother, who didn't want anything to do with it. Souta wanted to be an international Soccer Player. Shippo was not blood-related and not even a blip on the radar.

She was sighing as she walked behind her mother, hating how tight and heavy the Yukata she was wearing was that the Obi was cinched tight to show off her tiny waist. Part of Kagome dreaded this Omiai. Her Grandfather didn't care if she had a preference; he wanted a man who would keep her spirited nature in check. Temper her, so she was a traditional Japanese woman.

She was keeping her eyes down demurely as she waited for her mother to sit on the pillow at the table, before taking her place next to her mother and beside her little brother. It had been the one thing that was not budging upon agreeing to let her live in the Dorms. Kagome had to concede, because even her mother supported her Grandfather, though for different reasons. She was sighing as she stared at the table. There was no sound but that of breathing in the small room.

"Shall we begin?" her Grandfather asked.

"Yes, Elder Higurashi," a man spoke, his voice making her feel as if it was familiar like she had heard it recently.

"Good, Mr. Todoroki, as you can see, this is my granddaughter Kagome," her Grandfather said, making Kagome stiffen.

She couldn't help it, she panicked internally, causing her hands to curl into the soft satin of her Yukata. This was a family of Quirk users. Her family prided itself on not having anything in their bloodline, except for odd little her. They played along with the story that was given as a cover by the Government when she returned to Japan. A facsimile to keep her safe. But those of the religious lines were still pure humans, and it was a great shame to have a child with a quirk, though human genetics had evolved and mutated.

"Yes, I can tell she will be beautiful when she grows up," Todoroki Enji, or Endeavor spoke. "And she seems to be quiet and well behaved, as she hasn't done anything that hasn't been yet requested of her."

She ground her teeth at his words, while there was no malice in them, she could tell that he was assessing her by what he could see. Did he not know she attended school with his son Shoto? That was considered a Quirk user, not a normal girl? It had her curious and questioning her Grandfather's motives. She knew that there were two sons in the Todoroki family. Shoto being her age and his brother, who was three years senior to both of them. Was that who her Grandfather was attempting to match her with.

"I assure you, my granddaughter is a good girl, and has the look of my late wife, so yes, she will be beautiful when she finishes growing," her Grandfather stated with pride. "And I am amazed, though, you took my offer and are keeping this quiet. It would bring great shame if it were found out in the Religious community that she had a Quirk."

"I will admit, I almost passed this over. But your family is old and long-standing, so it made me stop and think of why you would ask for this Omiai," Enji Todoroki said. "When you explained it and asked me to at least come and meet the girl, I knew that I had to. The way you described her was not lacking. I had to ponder which of my two sons, and even visited my wife, who I bought today. Her opinion on this matters greatly."

Kagome began to do the deep breathing exercises she had been taught to keep her emotions in check. Between her Grandfather and Shoto's father, she wanted to stand up, flipping the table as she screamed her rage in a primal manner. This was just outright insulting, and so out of date, this was not the Feudal Era of Japan.

"Ah, then Mrs. Todoroki, what is your take?" Her Grandfather asked, making Kagome squeeze her eyes shut tightly.

"Oh, I cannot say, I have yet to see her face and hear her speak," Shoto's mother, Rei spoke, her voice hesitant, almost uncertain. "And I just want my son to be happy."

It was a long few minutes of silence before Kagome was told to raise her head. When she did, she had to do her best not to gasp aloud. Before Kagome was her classmate, Shoto Todoroki, who was looking at her in his usual detached, uninterested manner, yet she could tell he was in shock from the way his eyes were slightly wider than normal. That and his Aura was shimmering in the odd colors of orange, green, and light purples to indicate he was in a state of shock and confusion.

It had her smiling as she dipped her head at him and his parents. There was hope at the end of this tunnel, maybe? Kagome was as well aware that she and Bakugo had an audience after taking down the barrier she sparred with him. Even now, she wanted to forgive him, but he crossed a line and had to find the courage and apologize. It was not a foreign concept for him, nope. He had the manners to do it, and the intelligence to know he had to do it.

"Shoto, what do you think of her? She is your classmate, is that right?" Enji Todoroki asked.

"Yes, father, she is. And her Quirk is rather interesting and adaptable. She is a good fighter and intelligent as well," Shoto said, his voice a soft monotone. "And yes, she is pretty. But I don't want to marry her. I do not think I would be a good fit for her. Besides, I have someone I am interested in."

His words were very pointed and had her blushing as he spoke in an honest yet candid manner. Though his blatant refusal stung a bit after the compliments, Kagome just smiled serenely. She had an idea of who Shoto liked, and it would be a great match as there was already trust, respect, and understanding there. Though, the girl in question was seemingly dense in that area.

"Shoto!?" Enji Todoroki said, his voice rising on the last syllable of his son's name.

"Dear, please," Rei Todoroki spoke up, her soft voice harsh as she placed a hand on her husband's arm. "He has a right to refuse. Shoto, can you tell us who you are interested in?"

Kagome let her body relax as she watched the tips of Shoto's ears start to blend into the red of his hair as he told everyone that he liked Momo Yaoyorozu. She came from an old, very traditional Quirk Family. They held prestige and titles, things that she could tell were still semi-appreciated by his father, Enji. Kagome knew Momo would be a good fit for him.

"I guess this is the end of the Omiai," her Grandfather spoke up, his voice calm, yet she could tell from his Aura that he was displeased with the outcome. "If you don't mind staying for some tea? I think the children can go enjoy some free time before heading back to the school dorms."

* * *

He was on edge. All Bakugo had done was gone downstairs to see what they had planned for dinner when he had overheard his classmate Toru talking. He was well aware that Kagome had a phone call and that she had gone home due to family business. That it was also part of an agreement, she had her freakish Grandfather, to be allowed to live in the dorm. What that agreement was he didn't know and didn't care. Or so he thought.

He rushed off the public bus and towards the Higurashi Shrine, hoping that Toru was wrong with what she overheard Kagome talking to Deku about. He hoped that she had misheard, because if it was true, Kagome was being forced to attend an Omiai. That just sat wrong with him, because he knew her. And she wouldn't just sit and allow herself to be engaged and married off to someone random. So, he had decided when she didn't answer his text or phone calls, not that he expected her to since she was still pissed at him for his comment while sparing.

The sight of the red torii gates coming into view had him putting on an extra burst of speed. He knew he still had to apologize, but how did one do that after making such an accusation? Saying sorry didn't seem just to cut it. And he had found out that their whole little sparring session had been observed after Kagome had left. But with his Quirk conveniently sealed, he couldn't inflict pain on the group of idiots.

Yet the looks he got from all the girls present, even the shy Tsuyu, had been cold and condemning. Even Deku had looked at him with pity in his eyes, that rubbed salt in the open wound he had given himself. Yet here he was rushing to find out the truth of the matter involving Kagome. Yes, like Deku, she was still a friend. Even if he didn't act like they were, it still seemed too odd that both of them who had never had Quirks did now. Deku's was so much like All Might it was scary. Kagome's, after seeing it, didn't feel like a Quirk to him. But he couldn't place just why.

Reaching the stairs and taking them two at a time, he growled as he felt that odd pressure on his body, indicating his Quirk was now sealed. This was the reason why he hated coming to the Shrine. Still, as he crested the top, he slowed as he heard laughter. Slipping off into the foliage they kept on the grounds, Bakugo kept hidden until he made his way to where the laughter was coming from only to go still where he crouched.

On the back porch of Kagomes' Family house was her little brother, and the brat Kagome had pulled his ear over, Shippo. Both were tussling while none other than his classmate Shoto Todoroki sat watching and smiling. Smiling and wearing a formal Yukata looking like he was at home. His eyes darted around to see if he could find Kagome, only to feel the air in his lung freeze. She had just stepped out from the house, wearing her formal Yukata, hair pulled up in an elegant bun with lacquered chopsticks. While her lips, tinted a deep pink from rouge, were tilted up in a smile as she came and sat beside Todoroki.

He was frowning as his eyes narrowed as she leaned into Todoroki, who held up his Cell Phone. The bright flash let him know that a picture had been taken. Bakugo didn't like the fact that there most definitely had been an Omiai, and that her potential fiance was Todoroki. But the way they were smiling and happy had him wondering if it was accepted? There was no way that this was the guy Kagome had been crushing on for a long time. She'd never met Shoto until she came to UA.

"Hey, Shoto, thank you," he heard Kagome speak. "I am glad you rejected the match."

It scared him that he felt relief at her words. But then again, he really couldn't see them together. There was no way either of their real personalities would mix. And Bakugo knew that Kagome would probably attempt to kill Shoto's father, Endeavor. The man had been an ass to his family; they'd all found out about how he had raised his son after he developed both an Ice and Fire Quirk.

"You are welcome," Shoto replied, laughing as Souta and Shippo fell off the porch and continued to wrestle. "And we already agreed we wouldn't tell a soul about this. And thanks for humoring my request for a picture to remember this occasion. Also, I think I will enjoy knowing what you look like dressed up like a pretty little doll."

The deep groan from Kagome as Bakugo watched her swat at Shoto was humorous. But he knew that he'd have to get back to the Dorms soon. He had left without permission, and that Kagome was not engaged to some older man or weirdo was good knowledge to have. And he was happy that Shoto had rejected her, but why did he? It left Bakugo wondering? Sighing as he moved as silently as possible back towards the stairs and torii gates.

He knew that once Kagome returned, there would be questions, and she would be upset that they even knew about the Omiai, even if it was by accident. Bakugo also knew that Deku would have tried to caution them to keep silent as well, not that it would work. Kagome was a private person in reality. Though very friendly, accepting, she valued her privacy, always had. Damage control was not on him.

_**TBC!**_

**The Next Story to be updated is Twisted Fate**.


End file.
